Go to Her
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: When Silver and Aurora are a couple, Silver doesn't have feelings for her and still loves Blaze. After the two go through a tough talk, Aurora finally understands that Silver and Blaze belongs together and lets him go to her. Blaze and Silver are finally together and Silver becomes happier. Silvaze near the end! Rated T just to be safe!


It was a rainy and cloudy afternoon, and two hedgehogs sat inside their house and on the couch. Silver looked really depressed but he tried his best to fake being happy around his girlfriend Aurora. He glanced over to see the yellow and red female reading a book. To be honest, he didn't have feelings for her, but she loved him very much. They used to be just friends until he accidently kissed her that one night. They started dating ever since. There was one girl that he truly loved and that was Blaze the Cat.

Blaze felt heartbroken when Aurora told her that her and Silver were dating, but she understood that. Aurora was her best friend; they met in the first grade and became friends when Aurora stood up for her when some kids made fun of her. She wanted her to be happy, but she secretly had feelings for Silver too. Silver wanted to really be with Blaze, but he's afraid that he might hurt Aurora's feelings. Or worst of all she might even hate him forever and break off her long friendship with Blaze. He never had the courage to tell her about this, but maybe today he will.

His ears perked up when he heard a slam, as he looked to see Aurora closing the book and placing it on the small table next to her. Her reddish orange eyes glanced at Silver, and she grew a warm smile. Silver forced a smile, he always loved to see her happy. He watched her scoot over to him and laid her head on his lap, as she looked up into his yellow eyes. He forced another smile, but this time Aurora knew he was faking it.

"What's the matter sweetie?" She questioned

"Nothing" He blurted out.

Aurora grew a weird look and asked, "Are you lying?"

Silver's eyes widened when he knew she was on to him. He quickly told, "No, now why would I lie to you"

She grew an angry look and quickly got off of his lap, "You are lying! Tell the truth!" She shouted

Silver grew startled and he looked away from her, "Ok I am".

"But why you have been like this ever since we started dating" She told.

"How did you know?" He questioned.

She sighed and also looked away, "I knew you faked smiles, every time we went somewhere you always pretended that you were happy when you're really not, is this because of me?" She questioned with a sad look.

Silver slowly shook his head, "No"

Aurora pulled his arm so she could look into his eyes, "Tell me everything"

"But this might hurt your feelings" he warned

"I don't care!" She shouted, startling him once again.

"Ok I'll tell you" Silver held both of her hands and looked into her eyes, "The truth is…. I never had feelings for you"

"WHAT!" Aurora shouted while showing her vicious teeth, "What about those happy times together? What about when you kissed me?"

"The kiss was by accident, I never wanted us to start dating, matter of fact I don't even like you"

Aurora eyes watered and her bottom lip quivered, "You're cruel Silver, what did I ever do to you!"

Silver shook his head, "No-"He was then interrupted by Aurora yelling, "WHY DO YOU HATE ME! YOU ONLY PRETENDED TO LIKE ME WHEN YOU THINK THAT I PROBABLY GET ON YOUR NERVES! I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER!"

Silver began to talk again but was interrupted again, "I SHOULD BURN YOU TO DEATH RIGHT NOW SINCE YOU HATE ME, AND THEN LIED TO ME TO HURT MY FEELINGS!" Aurora eyes turned to fire and red aura is all around. Her hair begins to float up as she did too and looked down at him.

"You are so dead!" She shouted

"Au-"

"Shut it!"

Silver finally felt anger inside of him, and he began to float up and blue aura surrounded him and his eyes glowed yellow, "AURORA! WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!"

Aurora's eyes widened and she turned back to normal and fell on the couch, "Silver?'"

"Aurora, I wanted to say I didn't like you that way" Silver told as he turned to normal and floated back down, grabbing her hands once again.

"Why?" She asked as tears ran down her face, staining her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Aurora, to hurt your feelings like this, I just didn't feel the same and I have feelings for Blaze, we could still be friends and I will even help you find that special someone" Silver told with a sad smile.

"NO!" She shouted while slapping him across the face, "You were the only one perfect for me, I think I can never love again" She fell face first on the cushion and started sobbing loudly.

Silver felt bad for saying those things and stroke her hair, "Ok, I will stay with you" He told with a sad look.

Aurora looked at him. Her whole face were stained with tears, but she quickly wiped him and said, "Go to her"

Silver's eyes widened and he gasped in shock, "What!"

She smiled and looked at him, "I understand now, you and her are perfect for each other and you should spend your life with her, and to be honest, it would have never worked out, I would love to be your friend"

Silver smiled and nodded, "I will miss you Aurora, but at least we still get to see each other"

The two hugged and Aurora told him, "Run to her now!"

He ran out of the house, not caring about his fur getting wet to the rain. He floated through the neighborhood until he spotted a lavender colored house. He quickly went up to it and knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer. Footsteps were heard from inside and the door slowly opened, and there stood the purple cat with the yellow eyes, wearing a lavender robe with matching slippers. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Silver, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came for you" He answered with a smile.

"What, I thought you were with Aurora?" She questioned.

Silver shook his head, "Me and her had a talk, it was a little difficult but she now understands that me and you should be together"

"Really, is she really ok with this?" Blaze asked

Silver nodded his head, "Yeah"

Blaze smiled and gasped, "Oh Silver"

She hugged him tightly and he blushed. When she pulled away she pulled him into a kiss, and of course Silver kissed her back. They continued to kiss until they heard thunder, which made the two jump up and look at each other, with a deep red on their muzzles. Blaze smiled and told,

"Then why don't you come inside, your soaking wet"

Silver looked at his self and nodded, and the two held hands and walked inside the house, the door closing behind them. Ever since this day Silver became happier and soon the two got married, but that story might be a sequel so it depends. And like always they still loved to hang out with their friend Aurora.


End file.
